The present invention relates to a polarizing plate, an image display apparatus, and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
In recent years, image display apparatuses, particularly, medium- and small-sized liquid crystal display apparatuses have been made thinner. As a result, members (for example, a polarizing plate) used in such apparatuses are also required to be made thinner. Examples of the method for making a polarizing plate thinner include a method of making a polarizer thinner or making a protective film of the polarizer thinner, a method of removing a protective film or phase difference film disposed between a polarizer and a liquid crystal cell, and the like.
For example, JP 2008-107432 A describes “a polarizing plate, wherein an interposing layer formed of thermosetting resin is directly laminated on at least one surface of a polarizer, and a hard coat layer formed of thermosetting resin or photocurable resin is directly laminated on the interposing layer” (claim 1). The document describes an embodiment in which both the interposing layer and the hard coat layer have a thickness of 5 μm to 25 μm (claim 10).
JP 2013-513832 A describes “a polarizing plate comprising a) a polarizer, and b) a cured resin layer that is disposed on at least one surface of the polarizer and formed of a photocurable composition containing, with respect to 100 parts by weight of the photocurable composition, (A) a photocurable acryl-based polymer in an amount of 4 parts by weight to 95 parts by weight, (B) a polyfunctional acryl-based monomer in an amount of 4 parts by weight to 9.5 parts by weight and (C) a photopolymerization initiator in an amount of 1 part by weight to 20 parts by weight” (claim 1). The document also describes an embodiment in which an adhesive layer is disposed between the polarizer and the cured resin layer, and an embodiment in which the cured resin layer is formed directly on the polarizer (claim 15 and claim 16).